Cena familiar
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: De una cena en donde los Weasley-Granger conviven con los Malfoy no puede salir nada bueno...¿o tal vez sí?. RosexScorpius. Regalo de Navidad para vrydeus.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-__Para__** vrydeus**__. Porque es una de esas personas que están hechas de awesome y que uno no puede evitar adorarla, porque es una de las niñas más divinas del mundo y porque yo la quiero un montón. Corazón, aquí tienes mi primer Rose/Scorpius solo para ti, espero que te guste._

_

* * *

  
_

Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de los Weasley-Granger, Ron se sobresaltó y se puso de pie en un segundo.

-¡Yo abro!-gritó una voz femenina mientras se escuchaban unos pasos presurosos provenientes de la escalera.

Rose llegó a la sala casi cayendo por la prisa y se arregló un poco en el espejo de la pared que tenía al lado; y si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en colocar su indomable cabello en el lugar correcto, habría visto a su padre mirar la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione y Hugo llegaron también a la sala y fue entonces cuando Rose miró a su papá directamente a los ojos con la misma mirada con la que, según él, su madre solía mirarlo cuando estaban en la escuela.

-Papá, por favor, te lo suplico, no digas nada que pueda resultar…inquietante.-le pidió la pelirroja con voz de súplica.

-Está bien, está bien, no diré nada que lo haga sentir incómodo.-aceptó Ron rápidamente, aunque su rostro mostraba exactamente lo contrario, por lo que su hija le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a su mamá.

Rose dio unos pasos al frente y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, miró de soslayo a su familia y se dio cuenta de que su madre había entendido la indirecta y estaba diciéndole algo a su papá con expresión de seriedad; por otro lado, su hermano Hugo sólo miraba alrededor con gesto de aburrimiento, como si no deseara estar ahí -cosa cierta, además-.

El timbre volvió a sonar y la chica abrió la puerta en el acto. Se encontró de frente con tres figuras: un rubio alto con la misma expresión de Ron -una mezcla de enfado y resignación-, una mujer castaña de mirada dulce y otro rubio casi de la altura del primero y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¡Scorpius!-exclamó Rose rodeando al rubio más bajo con sus brazos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-Buenas tardes, señores Malfoy-agregó un poco sonrosada por la cálida bienvenida que le había dado a su novio.

El rubio menor ingresó a la casa con una sonrisa radiante y en cuanto tuvo a Rose al lado, enrolló su cintura con el brazo y la mantuvo cerca de él. Y mientras ellos dos sonreían, tal vez con demasiada felicidad, los padres de ambos se miraban con desafío, como retando al otro a decir algo que rompiera con esa atmósfera de amabilidad.

-Bueno…-carraspeó Hermione tratando de romper la tensión-Bienvenidos Astoria, Mal…Draco y Scorpius-dijo sonriéndole a éste último, que era con el que había tenido más contacto.

-Gracias-agradeció Astoria regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer, con lo que se rompió un poco la tensión inicial.

Draco entró a la casa con gesto de altanería y Ron no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

-Compórtate-le susurró su esposa al tomar su brazo para dirigir a los invitados hacia los sillones.

Rose los observó y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando vio la mueca de disgusto de su padre.

Todos tomaron asiento y se quedaron callados por algunos momentos.

-Tienen una linda casa.-halagó Astoria mirando alrededor, para luego darle un codazo discreto a su marido para que dijera algo.

-Sí, es muy…acogedora.-pronunció Draco tratando de no ver directamente a los presentes. Todo eso resultaba muy incómodo.

Hermione les sonrió un poco nerviosa. Eso no estaba saliendo nada bien. Le lanzó una mirada a su hija y la encontró observando a Scorpius fijamente, cosa que él también estaba haciendo; en ese instante, la castaña se sintió como una intrusa que estuviera viendo algo muy íntimo. Retiró la vista y dedujo que lo mejor sería evitarle a todos un mal rato, así que decidió pasar directamente a la cena.

-Bueno, la cena ya debe estar lista-comenzó con un leve carraspeo-Ustedes pueden ir pasando al comedor mientras Rose y yo vamos por la comida.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Rose dio un leve respingo y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio, siguió a su mamá a la cocina.

-¿Cómo crees que va todo, mamá?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba una charola que contenía panecillos.

-Pues conociendo a tu padre y al padre de Scorpius, debo decir que todo va bastante bien-afirmó Hermione con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-Es mejor que no se hablen a que se hablen demás, créeme.

Su hija le respondió la sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, pues ya habían tenido un encuentro familiar dos meses atrás.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos-dijo la castaña-Hasta ahorita no han ocurrido accidentes, pero no podemos tentar al destino.

La muchacha rió asintiendo y juntas se encaminaron hacia el comedor, en donde se encontraron con una escena poco agradable.

Draco y Ron estaban parados, uno frente al otro con las varitas apuntándose mutuamente; ambos tenían la cara un poco roja y se miraban de tal forma, que hasta Hugo había quitado su cara de aburrimiento y los veía boquiabiertos. Astoria, por otra parte, tenía en su rostro una expresión preocupada y miraba a ambos adultos con una mezcla de enojo, exasperación y dolor. Dolor porque había observado la cara de su hijo y lo único que había atinado a pensar, era que no le gustaba verlo así.

Cuando ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación, se quedaron paralizadas sosteniendo las charolas que llevaban. Parecía como si los presentes se hubieran quedado estáticos en ese instante, pero todos volvieron en sí cuando los trastes que Rose cargaba cayeron al suelo y se rompieron con un gran estruendo.

Scorpius giró la cabeza hacia la puerta -todo ese tiempo había estado observando a su padre con un deje de rabia- y se levantó de un salto de la silla cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja salir del comedor. Poco le importó dejar a todos ahí y salió tras su novia, que en ese momento iba subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Llegó al segundo piso y escuchó unos sollozos que lo llevaron al dormitorio que estaba buscando. La encontró sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas tratando de evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Hey, todo está bien.-dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente a la chica. Tomó asiento a un lado de ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-No, no lo está.-contradijo Rose quitándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

-No hubo sangre ¿no? Eso es una buena señal-agregó él tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su novia. Cosa que logró, pues una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro de ella.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio. La muchacha recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y éste se dedicó a pasar su cabello pelirrojo entre sus dedos.

-Lo importante es que nosotros nos queremos y ellos respetan eso-dijo Scorpius rompiendo con el silencio en el que se habían sumergido-Nosotros ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar y por lo que hemos visto, lo más seguro es que ellos nunca se puedan llevar bien.

-¿Pero no pueden por lo menos intentarlo?-preguntó Rose levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos grises de su novio.

-Ellos lo intentan, corazón-afirmó muy seguro-Ellos lo intentan, pero es algo que no pueden controlar. Hace rato, cuando tú estabas en la cocina y todo el desastre ocurrió, ellos se dijeron varias cosas; cosas que estoy seguro que ni tú ni yo tenemos idea de lo que es.

La pelirroja lo miró curiosa, incitándolo a continuar.

-Tu papá mencionó algo de tu madre y la mansión Malfoy, mientras que papá solo lo miraba como…como si se enojara de que trajera ese tema a la luz.

Rose asintió.

-Sí, he escuchado a mi papá y a mi tío Harry hablar de eso varias veces, pero nunca cuentan detalles, no sé exactamente de qué hablan.

-¿Lo ves? Nosotros no tenemos idea de lo que pasó y los estamos juzgando. Creo que tendremos que vivir sin tener cenas familiares.-dijo Scorpius regalándole una sonrisa brillante.

-Oh sí, me pregunto si podremos sobrevivir sin esos desastres-ironizó ella riendo, provocando que el muchacho también lo hiciera.

-Pero ¿sabes? Ellos no me importan en lo absoluto-concluyó el rubio-Porque yo no estoy saliendo con ninguno de ellos, estoy saliendo contigo y eso es lo importante.

La chica asintió de nuevo dándole la razón y se puso de pie. Se arregló un poco el vestido morado que traía y se quitó los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Scorpius se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Eres tan hermosa…-susurró en su oído y sonrió cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con su aliento.

Rose se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada un poco cohibida.

-Hey, no debes avergonzarte-dijo el chico-Al contrario, debes de sonreír mucho para que todo el mundo pueda ver lo que hermosa que eres, pero hay que aclarar que eres mía y solo mía.

-Todo un Slytherin.-dijo ella haciendo alusión a lo posesiva que había sonado esa frase.

-Sí, tal vez suene egoísta pero no me interesa, estoy en mi derecho-bromeó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con sus dedos-Ya que soy todo un Slytherin, debo hacerle honor a mi casa.

La muchacha rió y le pegó un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro. Luego de unos segundos se puso seria y miró a su novio directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, Scorpius.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña.

Rose sonrió y le dio un abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Aquella era la primera vez que se decían "te amo" y ambos lo sabían, aunque ninguno hiciera mención de ese detalle.

-Será mejor que bajemos y ayudemos a controlar un poco la situación.-propuso el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, mejor hay que ir, porque de seguro nuestras madres deben de estar algo incómodas al tratar de arreglar el incidente.

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bajar. A mitad de la escalera, Rose tomó a Scorpius por los hombros y lo estampó en la pared para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Y es que ambos sabían que lo más probable era que las diferencias de sus padres nunca se pudieran arreglar del todo, pero ellos siempre estarían juntos para pasar por encima de ellas. Porque juntos eran más fuertes que cualquier problema del pasado, por más grande que éste fuera.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rose y Scorpius. Tal vez no quede muy acorde a lo que los fans han escrito anteriormente, pero ahí están plasmadas las personalidades que yo imagino para ellos; y bueno, aquí no tengo miedo de hacer OoC porque sus formas de ser no están definidas en el libro.

Disculpen si al final quedó todo muy cursi pero fue lo que salió.

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a **vrydeus**, por quién escribí este fic :)

_-Bianca._


End file.
